


Homecoming

by Sokorra



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Archer hasn't been in contact with his family for 11 months, not until a cold and rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



Erika sat the table in silence. The only noises that could be heard were the ones Jon was making in the kitchen preparing their food. It seemed so quiet in the house lately.  She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she noticed the quiet, but she had. No longer were Serena's bright voice being heard discussing engineering terms over the comm, or HC banging on something upstairs in the room that had grown to be his studio when he felt creative.

No, they were both gone, grown up and off to leave their own lives.   And while they saw Serena every once and again, and their grandchildren, they hadn't heard or seen anything from HC is close to a year.

She worried about him. Probably overly so, but he was her youngest, and there was a special bond there she thought. And while he had gone a long period without contacting them before, it had rarely gone further than a month before they would hear from one of their many friends scattered among the stars.

But in the last 11 months, there had been nothing. No one had seen him, no one had heard from him, and Erika's hinky sense was growing as time went on. Something was wrong, and her son was involved in it somehow.

She looked at the table, set for two despite its long length. They had gotten it when they had been having their friends over for dinner and had need for seats for many people. It looked so desolate now. She shook her head. She couldn't let this get to her.

As she turned to get the salt and pepper shakers her mother had given them as a anniversary gift a few years back she caught the glimpse of a figure on the walkway up to the house from the shuttle garage. She walked closer to the large bay window and her eyes widened.

"JON!"  she yelled as she ran towards the front door. She rushed outside the house and down the steps to where her son was standing, only pulling up short as she noticed him holding something. She blinked, rain getting into her eyes slightly as she peered closer.

The little baby in his arms was asleep and dryer then either the man carrying it or the woman noticing its existence.

"Hey, Mom,"  HC finally said, and Erika managed to keep from crying at the sound of his voice.  He sounded so alone and tired. She pulled him close and hugged both of them close to her, making sure to give the baby room to breathe.

Jon walked silently down to meet them, his heart slowly going back to normal after hearing his wife shout like that.  "Henry."

"Dad."  The two men shared a look for a while. Erika looked up at the sky and noticed that the rain was coming down in faster torrents.

"Let's get inside and you can introduce us to this little one," She said as she took the small baby and started to walk  up the hill.  It didn't look that old, still very small. If Erika could hazard a guess, she would suspect this child wasn't even a month old. It opened its eyes and showed the Archer blue that she had gotten so used to over the years.

So this was her grandchild. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the baby on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry for not calling ahead of time,"  HC stated as he accepted the towel from his father.  His mother had left them to take the baby up to room that was usually reserved for his sister's children.  Apparently there was still a crib in there for Bronwyn to use.

"You never need to apologize for coming to see us, HC." HIs father sat down on one of the wooden benches that lined the entrance way. "You are our son, you are always welcome.  Though we were worried about you, and wouldn't have minded a call this past year."  HC looked away from his father's stare.  He might have been closer to his mother, but his father had his own way of getting to the cause of things.

"I was working on a writing assignment,"  HC started, knowing it was the only thing he could do.  His child was in danger and he couldn't let that happen. "In Andoria. There was rumors of corruption in the high guard, that some were planning on assassinating the current leaders and bringing back the glory days of Andoria."

"I never heard of an assassination."

"That's because it hasn't happened yet.  We were working undercover, as Human immigrants to the planet.  We were supposed to be their allies, but instead we were writing an expose and trying to get the information back to the Federation and the Andorian government."  He closed his eyes.  "They figured out what was going on and killed my writing partner, Alyssa.   I had to get out of there and had to find a way home, but that doesn't mean either one of us are safe."

Jon's face has hardened at the thought of anyone hurting his family.  Perhaps it was time to bring back the old team. "This child?"

"Is my daughter, Bronwyn."  HC grinned slightly before returning to frowning.  "Her mother is Alyssa, and while we weren't in love with each other we were planning on raising her together.  Looking forward to it even.  

"So I have another grandchild."  Jon placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  "And now you will know all the grievances your mother and I had to deal with when you were younger."  HC laughed, which was Jon's point.

His son didn't look like he had smiled for days.  LIke he was still looking over his shoulder.  Jon invited his son into the dining room fro some food, while wondering when he could get away to the comm and call in some old friends.

No one threatened his family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the start of a series about HC's adventures as a journalist in the Federation. This is going on whether there is interest in HC's story as well as whether I actually get the missing pieces to come to me to connect the fragments of the story in my head.


End file.
